Distancia
by Luu1225
Summary: Porque una larga distancia, era lo único que podía dividirlos. [Viktor x Yuuri]


Hay algo diferente, no es el cambio de horario, ni siquiera su apetito o el clima. Entonces...

¿Qué es lo que a Viktor Nikiforov le sucede?

Es un salchow perfecto el que realiza, seguido de un splot para finalmente dar por terminada su nueva rutina, la pequeña sonrisa que su entrenador la que no es muy común, le hace saber que ha realizado las cosas tal y como él esperaba.

-Buen trabajo, Viktor- felicita uno de los demás patinadores que había en la pista, el mencionado alcanzo a escucharlo y solo lo agradeció con un pequeño murmuro que dice: gracias.

Después se aleja y comienza nuevamente su rutina.

Los patinadores lo observan detenidamente, es de esas pocas veces en la que Viktor se ve realmente concentrado en lo que está haciendo, es conocido por ser bastante despistado en muchas ocasiones.

Pero no en el patinaje.

Sin embargo hay algo que no está bien en él, se ve concentrado, la expresión de su rostro lo refleja. Pero hay algo más que nadie logra saber que es, aunque hablar en plural es demasiado apresurado.

-Esta triste- interrumpe Yuri Pulisetski, el segundo más joven después de Viktor en haber participado en la Grand Prix.

-¿Triste?- emiten ambos rusos con deje confundido.

Yuri observo detenidamente los movimientos de su ex entrenador, es fácil notar que no está dando el 100% de él. Su cabeza está en otro lugar, aunque es más fácil notarlo por la expresión de su rostro.

-¿Por qué triste?- interroga el patinador de un principio, no obtuvo respuesta cuando el rubio se alejo a un lugar lo suficientemente amplio para él, para así comenzar también su entrenamiento.

Es bastante obvio para él percatarse de cómo los ojos de Viktor reflejan ese sentimiento de tristeza, y hay un porque a este.

O más bien, hay una persona.

 **[...]**

Llegar a su departamento le hace sentir una combinación de sentimientos, uno cada vez más extraño que el otro.

Tal vez suene cliché pero no le importa, jamás se había sentido así por alguien, es así de simple.

Es como si hablase con él por primera vez, pero esta tan lejos de ser así.

La cantidad de "mariposas" que siente en su estomago podrían equivaler a todas esas que emigran en América, aunque incluso podrían muchas más.

¿Cómo podría explicar esos extraños sentimientos?

Las manos le sudaban, su habla se complicaba un poco, decía cosas que de verdad no quería decir, el corazón le latía tan rápido que si pudiera se le saldría del pecho. Pero eso solo es cuando hace el camino a casa, una vez que llega y esta delante de él, todas sus dudas se disipan, la calma vuelve abundar su ser y sus sentimientos... florecen como esos hermosos arboles de cerezo en Japón.

Donde estaba él.

-Kobuta-chan~- ese inusual saludo que ofrece no hace más que provocar que las mejillas del contrario se pongan de un rosado color y su entrecejo se frunza un poco.

-Debo recordarte que ya baje de peso... así que no sé porque sigues con ese apodo- no pudo evitar darse cuenta que sonaba como un niño pequeño cuando dijo esas palabras, pero además de que también inflo levemente sus mejillas cosa que le pareció demasiado adorable al de cabellos platinados.

Viktor no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante tal escena, no había nada mejor que ver a su "cerdito" hacer tales expresiones.

Su pecho se calienta siempre que habla con él, sus mejillas se tornan ligeramente rosadas, de la misma tonalidad que las del azabache, un nudo se le forma en la garganta tras verlo por un largo rato, pero no se cansa de hacerlo.

No se cansa ni un poco de sentir lo que Yuuri Katsuki le provoca.

¿Cómo puede existir alguien que le haga sentir tantas cosas?

Las horas a su lado son como minutos para Viktor, quiere hablar con esa persona cada minuto del día, verlo, tocarlo, sentirlo.

Así fue desde un principio.

Sus ojos observan cada uno de sus movimientos, cada expresión, palabra que dice, gesto que hace. Analiza todo de él, acerca su mano para poder tocarlo pero no hay nada.

Solo una pantalla.

Yuuri se percata de ello.

Siempre lo hace.

Porque Viktor siempre toca la pantalla cada vez que se encuentran.

Su corazón se encoge siempre que Viktor extiende su mano hacía la pantalla de cristal que hay entre ambos, quiere tocarlo, Yuuri lo sabe, pero es imposible.

Una larga distancia los divide.

-Lo siento, se hizo una costumbre- es lo que el peli plateado dice luego de separar su mano, sonreír forzosamente, eso le destroza el corazón a Yuuri.

-No te preocupes- pocas veces Yuuri da respuestas tan simples como esas, pero es que si dice algo más... sabe que comenzará a llorar.

Se quedan en silencio por largos segundos, observándose el uno al otro, tratando de conservar una imagen de cada uno en la memoria, una que se quedara con ellos hasta que sea mañana y una vez más vuelvan a encontrarse.

Pueden hablar por horas, incluso toda la noche si es posible, pero no.

-¿Cuándo es la competencia?

-En una semana.

-Ya veo- nuevamente una respuesta que le deja un mal sabor de boca, pero tiene que aguantarlo, si por alguna razón dice algo de más, sus lágrimas comenzaran a desbordarse sin parar.

Todos sus intentos por no llorar parecen dar resultados, esta seguro de eso, solo se despedirá y después de eso... podrá recostarse.

Y lo dejará salir cada lágrima.

-Yuuri- la voz de Viktor se adentra en sus oídos, no importa si solo dice su nombre, cuando lo hace con esa voz.

-¿Q-Qué...pasa?

Viktor lo observa fijamente, con una expresión que logra destrozar el autocontrol de Yuuri. Todo se va al demonio cuando lo ve, Viktor... el número uno del patinaje, su más grande ídolo, lo mira como si no se fuesen a ver nunca más.

Con pequeñas lagrimas en las esquinas de esos hermosos ojos azules, estas finalmente se deslizan por sus mejillas.

Y Yuuri es incapaz de contener su llanto.

-Te extraño mucho, Yuuri- Viktor confiesa tal cosa con una voz tan quebrada, tan adolorida tan... ni siquiera pensaba con claridad.

Baja el rostro, dejando que los gruesos ríos de lágrimas que sus ojos dejan salir terminen por llenar el suelo de su habitación, pero no solo eso, si no también el teclado del computador.

Terminan su camino en el aparato, al igual que las de Viktor.

-No llores, Yuuri- Viktor desde el otro lado de la pantalla intenta calmar al japonés, pero no es nadie para hacerlo, si él también está llorando. –No derrames lágrimas cuando yo no puedo estar ahí... para limpiarlas-

Ninguno es capaz de decir palabra, lloran cual bebes, es solo hasta que ambos deciden que ya es tiempo.

Aun con lágrimas en los ojos dirigen la vista a las pantallas, la imagen es borrosa para ambos, pero da igual. Ninguno quisiera conservar una fotografía de la persona que ama llorando.

-Por favor... da tu mejor esfuerzo y cuídate mucho- son las palabras que logra decir Yuuri, aun conservando lágrimas en sus ojos.

Viktor asiente a estas y desde lo más profundo de su corazón, promete hacerlo.

-Te amo... Yuuri- es lo que Viktor dice, Yuuri sigue sin acostumbrarse a ello, su corazón da un respingo cuando escucha esas dos palabras junto con su nombre.

-¡Y-Yo también te amo!

Después de eso... el video llamado termina.

 **[...]**

Son la 10:30 cuando por fin entra a su cuarto, antes de eso tomo una ducha rápida y comió algo ligero como cena.

No es sorpresa que Makkachin lo esté esperando ya en su es el único que le hace sentir menos solitario.

Se deja caer en la comodidad del colchón, las suaves sabanas de algodón lo envuelven, la calidez que emite el cuerpo de su fiel cachorro es suficiente para que comience a sentir como poco a poco se queda dormido.

Aunque su sueño es interrumpido abruptamente por el sonido de su teléfono celular.

-¿Quién demonios es a esta hora?- se pregunta así mismo, estirándose y tomando en cierta mala gana su teléfono celular.

Es un mensaje.

Lo abre sin siquiera ver quién lo envió.

Su pecho se calienta repentinamente y una vez más siente que quiere llorar, pero más que eso, hay algo que siente que quiere hacer con muchas más ganas.

Hunde su rostro en una de las almohadas, intentando encontrar algo de calma pero no puede, quiere tomar el primer avión a Hasetsu y envolver sus brazos alrededor de su querido japonés y no querer soltarlo nunca.

 _"Regresa pronto..."_

- **Kobuta-chan** -  
Mensaje recibido a las 10:40

 **[...]**

 **Porque sabemos perfectamente, que en algún momento Viktor tendrá que regresar a su amada Rusia unu**

 **¡Pero no sería de forma permanente!**

 **¡Por favor!**

 **Ese lindo ruso necesita su katsudon (?)Y no me refiero a la comida :v**

 **Prometí que iba a escribir más de ellos y esto salió después de escuchar diferentes canciones referentes a las relaciones a larga distancia y eso~**

 **ojala les haya gustado, una disculpa si salió no soy buena con estos chicos~**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **¡Todo es bienvenido!**


End file.
